plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Landscaper (PvZH)
:For the version in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2, see Landscaper. 225px |box title = Landscaper |strength = 2 |health = 2 |cost = 3 |set = Premium |rarity = Uncommon |class = Hearty |tribe = Professional Mustache Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed: A Plant gets -2 . |flavor text = If barren rock and wilted Plants are what you want, he's the landscaper for the job.}} Landscaper is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and a member of the class. He costs 3 to play, and has 2 /2 . He has the [[Card#Gravestone|'Gravestone']] trait, and his ability gives a selected plant -2 when he is revealed. Origin He is based on one of the Engineer variants in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare and Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 ''with the same name and appearance. Statistics *'Class:' Hearty *'Tribes': Professional Mustache Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone''' *'Ability: When revealed:' A Plant gets -2 . *'Set - Rarity:' Premium - Uncommon Card description If barren rock and wilted Plants are what you want, he's the landscaper for the job. Strategies With Landscaper's ability weakens a plant to either make it pose less of a threat to you, or to stop it from attacking entirely. It can also be used to lower the strength of a plant to 2 or less, thus allowing that plant to be destroyed by Rolling Stone or Weed Spray. If you are able to lower a plant's strength to 0, it gives you a definite edge on that lane since the plant on it can't do anything, and your opponent is unable to play anything on that lane if they lack plants with [[Card#Team-Up|'Team-Up']]. This essentially allows you to play set-up zombies such as , Team Mascot, and Aerobics Instructor on the lane with little fear of them being destroyed, unless your opponent either plays tricks to destroy them, buffs the plant's strength back up again, or if the plant's ability can destroy them like Three-Headed Chomper's or Briar Rose's. Gallery Landscaper Description.png|Landscaper's statistics LandscaperCard.PNG|Landscaper's card Earning Landscaper-0.png|The player earning Landscaper after completing the 4th step in Rustbolt's Hero Quest LandscaperAttack.png|Landscaper attacking Frenzy Landscaper.jpeg|Landscaper with the Frenzy trait about to attack Landscaped.png|Landscaper destroyed Landscaper weakening Doubled Mint.jpeg|Landscaper activating his ability on Doubled Mint Landscaper destroyed by Lawnmower.jpeg|Lawnmower being used on Landscaper Landscaper notice.jpeg|The notice that appears when there are two or more plants on the field when Landscaper is revealed GlitchedGrayLandscaper.png|Landscaper grayed out due to a glitch Watch Out for Giant Landscaper!.png|Gigantic Landscaper tinted gray due to 2 glitches at once NeptunaHeroPack.png|Landscaper on the advertisement for the Neptuna Hero pack Old Lanscaper silhouette.png|Landscaper's silhouette Landscaper silhouette.jpeg|Landscaper's silhouette Receiving Landscaper.png|The player receiving Landscaper from a Premium Pack Receiving Landscaper.jpeg|The player receiving Landscaper from a Premium Pack Lanscaper Premium Pack.png|The player receiving Landscaper from a Premium Pack 20160322224242a0ed2e27nuiojhi1x9.png|The notice that appears when there are two or more plants on the field when Landscaper is revealed LScaper.PNG|Landscaper activating his ability on Spineapple 13275203 503959759804667 881002963 o.jpg|Landscaper on the advertisement for the Neptuna Ally Pack Trivia *The can he holds in his hand resembles Weed Spray. *If a plant with a temporary strength boost (via , Anti-Hero, etc.) is affected by Landscaper's ability, that plant may end up with negative strength when the boost is removed. This also applies to other strength-decreasing abilities. Category:Headwear zombies Category:Gravestone zombies Category:Professional cards Category:Mustache cards Category:Zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies